Bandicoot Chronicles: Dawning Darkness
by StarryEyes880
Summary: First in the trilogy. Benjamin goes to seek the source of his strange dreams, but in gets him in a menacing situation. Can he defeat the evil Gaznor and win the heart of his new girlfriend, Lily Acornelius?
1. Leaving Silver City

**Bandicoot Chronicles: Dawning Darkness**

**F.T.A.: **I haven't done a Benjamin Bandicoot story for a long, long time (excluding Benjamin Bandicoot Collection Volume 1), so I've decided to make a trilogy of Benjamin Bandicoot's newest adventures, "The Bandicoot Chronicles." It takes place three years after Crash: Mind Over Mutant, which took place two years after Benjamin Bandicoot 3, which took place a year after Bandicoot Within 2 etc. It's about how Benjamin and Lily (originally Lila, but Super Saiyan Crash kept calling her Lily in his stories that I decided changing it) first met, as well as Benjamin meeting his greatest enemy: Gaznor, the ruler of the Nega World, which is a dimension of darkness and evil. So, enjoy the first chapter of the trilogy!

"You're not leaving, are you, Benjamin?"

Benjamin Bandicoot was putting some stuff in his hand-made boat. It was 5 years since Benjamin had the nightmare and had defeated Dr. Sly once and for all. His hair had grown longer, and he wore a yellow sleeveless jacket. The Black Blade (the crystal made of the Black Crystals) was in a strap on his back. The World Warriors: Mazurka, Bloat, Raynuk, Phantom Strange and Hurricane Hannah; were watching him pack. He was planning to leave Silver City to seek the answer to his problem.

"I must find the source of all these strange dreams," Benjamin answered. Recently, Benjamin began having strange nightmares about someone in terrible danger. But every time, it was the same person calling for help. He didn't recognize the voice, but it began frightening him, like if someone was actually calling for help far away. So he had to find out the source and help him or her.

"I can't have any of you five in danger," Benjamin continued, "So I must leave to find the problem and solve it. I will return soon, so I'm counting on you guys to protect the kingdom for me." Mazurka nodded.

"We will," Mazurka said.

"Thank you," Benjamin smiled as he hopped into the boat and sailed off.

His boat sailed across the ocean for many hours, looking for land. And over the many hours, he found none, but he knew that it wasn't in his home kingdom. Hours later, he was literally in the middle of nowhere. Benjamin was lying in the boat. He got up and took a coin out of his pocket.

"If it's heads, I keep going. If tails, I turn back," Benjamin said to himself as he flipped the coin. He sighed; he got heads. So he kept heading off for…some kind of land.

That night, Benjamin's boat was sailing in the ocean still! He had found no land for the whole day. He was asleep in the boat, not noticing that there was no land. Suddenly, he woke up. He thought he felt a raindrop land on his nose. He looked around, but no land. He sighed and as he lied back down. He felt another drop not even a second later. He got back up, and no land. He took his hand out of the boat as a drop of rain landed on his hand. Yep. It was raining. He had to look out before the rain came down harder so his boat wouldn't flood and sink. Suddenly, in a flash, the rain came crashing down at a high speed. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked as the boat began filling with water. Benjamin began to panic. Suddenly, the lightning hit Benjamin's boat, causing it to break in pieces. Benjamin grabbed a plank and got on top of it, but it didn't last long when a huge wave splashed on top of him. When the wave cleared, Benjamin was lying with half of his body on the plank while the other half was under the water. The wave that hit him was so strong that he became unconscious. Suddenly, a helicopter flew above him. Two passengers were inside, and their faces could not be seen, for it was dark.

"Is it him? Is it the one we seek?" One of the passengers asked. By the sound of the voice, which sounded snaky, this passenger was a boy.

"Yes, it is. He has the Black Blade," The other passenger answered. This passenger voice was also a snaky voice, but more of a female one.

"Should we catch him? The Boss would be very happy," The male asked.

"Yes, let us capture the bandicoot!" The female answered.

Suddenly, a speedboat drove by Benjamin. The driver was a bandicoot, but could not be fully seen, for the shadows blocked the bandicoot's appearance. He put Benjamin in the speedboat's back seat and sped off. The two passengers looked at each other in surprise.

"That stupid bandicoot took him!" The male complained.

"I know!" The female yelled.

"Should we go after them?"

"No. We'll get him next time."

The helicopter then flew off in the opposite direction of the speedboat.

Meanwhile, on an island, a bandicoot was working on the eye of the robot which crashed on the island a while ago. The bandicoot wore goggles on her forehead, light green army pants and a star shirt. Another bandicoot was doing pushups. He had brown skin and a mechanical arm. He wore dark green army pants and was shirtless. Yes, the two were Coco and Crunch, the robot was the Doominator, and the island was Wumpa Island.

"There we go," Coco said, "All fixed up." The crash of the Space Head about three years ago caused the Doominator eye to clog up, so it wouldn't work. Coco just realized it when Crash left for a ride in his new speedboat, and she spent the whole day trying to fix it.

"Hey, Coco!" Crunch called out. "Crash is back! Don't feed the animals at the zoo!" The bandicoot on the speedboat hopped off the speedboat. Yes, the bandicoot was Crash. He picked up Benjamin and dropped him on the grass just outside of his house.

"Coco! Crunch! Come look!" Crash called out as Coco and Crunch ran up to Crash. Coco looked at him, and then smiled.

"It's Benjamin!" Coco exclaimed. Crunch smiled. Crash took a look at him. He looked like if he was unconscious. Then Benjamin finally woke up. He spit some water out of his mouth as he looked up. He saw three friendly faces.

"Crash! Coco! Crunch! I haven't seen you guys for five years!" Benjamin exclaimed as he got up. "Um, where are we?"

"Wumpa Island," Coco answered as she pointed to the Doominator. Benjamin nodded his head.

"Why were you out at sea?" Crash asked. Benjamin then told the whole story.

"Ah," Coco answered. "So this dream is haunting you?"

"Yep," Benjamin said, "So I went to find the source, but I was washed up by a wave. And Crash knows the rest."

Suddenly, a scream was heard. Crash, Coco, Crunch and Benjamin quickly turned around. Benjamin recognized the voice. It was the one from his dream! They looked at each other, nodded, and ran.

The noise came from in the depths of the forest. They ran and stopped, gasping. There was a crashed helicopter right in front of a giant vine. A girl was tangled up in the vine. She was a squirrel with gray and white fur, and she wore a pink dress. She had long, black hair and sky blue eyes. She also wore pink boots. She panicked as three giant spiders walked up to her, ready to have her for breakfast.

"That poor girl!" Crash gasped, "We have to help her, Benjamin! … Benjamin?" He was nowhere, for he was already in combat. He took out his Black Blade and sliced up one of the spiders. Another one ran up to him and shot a web at him, but Benjamin sliced it up and sliced the spider. The last spider squealed as it ran off. Benjamin then looked at the squirrel as he cut the vine, letting her free. He looked at her sparkly eyes.

"Um, hello," Benjamin said, quite shy.

"Hello," The squirrel answered, quite shy too. "Thank you for saving me."

"Um, uh, no problem," Benjamin stuttered, but then acted like a gentlemen. "My name is Benjamin Bandicoot, and these are my friends, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot."

"Please to meet you," The squirrel giggled. "My name is Lily."

"Hey, wait a minute," Crash interrupted. "Aren't you the princess of the Acornelius Realm?"

"Why, yes," Lily answered. "The only reason I'm here in Wumpa Island is because I am seeking you, Crash."

"Really?" Crash said, surprised.

"My father, King Julius Acornelius, needs your help," Lily began, "Our kingdom has been invaded by wolves from the Nega World. Their leader, Gaznor, has told my father to surrender his crown or he will take over by force! We have until we have the next Twilight Lining to make our choice."

"What's a Twilight Lining?" Crunch asked.

"The Twilight Lining is when the Floating Moons in the shrine outside the castle line up in a straight line in front of the actual moon," Lily explains, "And we have until then to decide."

"So what do you want me to do?" Crash asked.

"To stop them before the Twilight Lining!" Lily exclaimed, "And it's in three days!"

"We will help you," Benjamin said.

"Oh, good!" Lily exclaimed, "But we're going to need to get there somehow, and my copter is bashed."

"Leave that to me," Coco said as she quickly fixed the copter. In a matter of seconds, the copter was ready for take-off. So the five flew off to the Acornelius Realm…

**F.T.A.: **So that's the end of the first chapter! Will Benjamin and Crash stop Gaznor and the wolves of the Nega World from taking over the Acornelius Realm? Find out next time…


	2. The Arrivation

**F.T.A.: **So this is the next chapter. Oh, and SSC, Crash's encounter with Tiny will be in Chapter 4, so bear with me.

"So you're Crash Bandicoot?" King Julius Acornelius asked. Benjamin, Crash, Coco and Crunch were standing in front of the king of the Acornelius Realm. On his right was his wife, Queen Celina Acornelius, who had brown fur, black hair and wore a long green gown, as well as a silver crown on her head, who was also sitting in a throne. King Julius had black fur and wore a blue uniform, a red cape, brown hair and a gold crown. He also held a long scepter (about the size of Velo's, but had a circular ruby on the top, not the gem in the V). On his left in a miniature throne was Prince Elliot Acornelius, who also had brown fur and wore a white, fancy shirt, fancy blue pants and had yellow hair. On the queen's right was Lily, who was sitting in a throne. She looked at Crash, then Coco, then Crunch and then Benjamin. She finally got her first actual glance at Benjamin, and she actually thought he looked very handsome. And brave, too. She could tell this wasn't his first or second time he's been on an adventure; otherwise he wouldn't have the Black Blade.

"Yes, your majesty," Crash answered, bowing down.

"Oh, please, Crash, you don't have to bow," King Julius laughed, "Rise, young lad." Crash then stood back up.

"So I hear that you can help us with our problem," Queen Celina said, "Those Negatians get very annoying."

"Yes," King Julius explained, "And to make sure we don't enter their empire and fight, Gaznor sent his top-notch army, the Deathwishers, to guard the Surrounding Lands that separate our realm from theirs, and no citizen of our kingdom can defeat the Deathwishers. Can you help us stop them?"

"You don't have to decide now," Prince Elliot explained, "We'll give you until tomorrow morning, for that is when our countdown to the Twilight Lining begins. The countdown always starts at three."

"But Lily said we only have three days, and we met her today!" Crunch exclaimed.

"I forgot to mention starting tomorrow," Lily said, embarrassed, "Sorry."

"It's okay, my daughter," the king said with pride, "We all make mistakes. Anyways, it's getting late, and it should be time you get some rest. Greg!" The king clapped twice, and Greg, a servant who wore a tuxedo with a nice black bowtie and had a thin moustache, came in.

"Yes, sir?" Greg asked the mighty king.

"Show our visitors their Sleeping Quarters," King Julius requested. Greg nodded as he went down the hallway. He signaled the bandicoots to follow him, and they did.

"What's the Sleeping Quarters?" Crunch asked.

"The Sleeping Quarters is in a big field. In the field, there are many buildings. Each building is a Sleeping Quarter, which is where soldiers go to sleep at night. We only have the Storage Room left, but it's actually quite big, and clean too. There are already mattresses on the floor for you, with blankets and pillows and all that stuff you need," Greg explained as they entered the field. All the Sleeping Quarters were pretty big, but one was a little smaller than others. That was the Storage Room. Greg opened the door as the bandicoots entered. They looked around; it wasn't very big, but very clean. There were three mattresses on the floor with blankets and pillows.

"Young Princess Lily set them up for you," Greg explained, "So have a good night." He then closed the door, but he accidentally slammed it. The bandicoots looked at the beds. They looked actually quite comfy. Crunch pulled the blanket off the mattress as he lied on top of it and pulled the blanket over.

"'Night," Crunch said, yawning and going to sleep right away. Crash and Coco found beds too and did the same thing. Benjamin looked around as he searched for a mattress, but he couldn't find one. The door suddenly opened again.

"Oh, um, Mr. Benjamin," Greg said, his head peeking out the door, "I almost forgot. We only have three mattresses, unfortunately. But we have a solution. Princess Lily has a request for you." Benjamin turned to Greg. What did he want?

Lily walked down the hallway with Benjamin.

"I asked Mom and Dad if this was okay," Lily explained, "And they said yes, that is if you didn't mind."

"Oh, I probably won't mind," Benjamin answered, "I had to sleep on only rocks once." Lily opened the door at the end of the hallway and entered the room. It was her room!

"Mom and Dad said you could sleep with me," Lily said, "Do you mind?"

Benjamin stuttered for a second, but then responded, "No. I could get used to this quickly. Just don't…"

"Oh, I don't do that," Lily said, knowing exactly what he meant, "I really don't like that stuff, with girls going to bed like that. Yech! Don't want to even think about that!"

That night, Benjamin and Lily were in bed together, but not asleep.

"So then, I heard the voices of the World Warriors, and then I came back from the dead, you might say," Benjamin explained. He was telling Lily about his adventures. Right now, he was talking about the time he battled WareWolf and became Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged (The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 2, as you might have thought.)

"Really? And what happened next?" Lily asked.

"Then, I transformed into Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged to defeat WareWolf," Benjamin continued. It seemed Lily liked his stories. After explaining his story, he smiled.

"Oh, you are such a brave hero, Benjamin," Lily sighed, "I wish my brother was that brave."

"Anyways, I think we should go to sleep," Benjamin suggested. Lily nodded as she yawned. "Good night," he said.

"Good night," Lily answered as she clapped twice, and the lights went off. Lily smiled at Benjamin and kissed him on the cheek before she went to sleep. Benjamin smiled as he felt his cheek, but then removed his hand from his cheek.

"Stop, Ben," Benjamin said to himself, "Remember, you're here for a reason. Don't get distracted." He turned his head to Lily and smiled, but then he turned back quickly as he slapped himself. "Stop it, Ben!" he said to himself again, "You keep doing this!" Suddenly, Lily began to wake up. He quickly pretended to be sleeping as Lily looked at him and giggled.

"I heard you, silly," Lily giggled as she kissed him on the cheek again and went to sleep. Benjamin stopped pretending and rubbed his cheek again, but then put his hand down.

"Oh, why even bother? She's a princess, and I'm…a bandicoot! She's not even a bandicoot! She's a squirrel!" Ben thought to himself. Then he began to dream.

**F.T.A.: **In this part, it's Benjamin singing in his dream. It's a giant red area with Benjamin just standing there, and Crash, Coco and Crunch are standing on the other side.

Benjamin Bandicoot: _If there's a prize for saving my kingdom,_

_I guess I've already won that._

_No woman's worth the aggravation,_

_That's ancient history; been there, done that!_

Crash: _Who'd you think you're kidding?_

_She's the earth and heaven to you._

Coco: _Try to keep it hidden,_

_Benny, we can see right through you._

Crunch: _Boy, ya can't conceal it._

All Three: _We know how you're feeling and_

_Who you're thinking of!_

Benjamin: _No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no no!_

Crunch: _You saw, you smiled_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

Benjamin: _It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming "Get a grip, Ben"_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

Coco: _You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

Crunch: _Hey, but we're not buying_

_Benny, we saw you hit the ceiling_

All Three: _Face it like a grown-up_

_When you got to own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad!_

Benjamin: _No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

All Three: _Give up, or give in_

Crash: _Check the grin you're in love_

Benjamin: _This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

All Three: _You're doing flips_

_Read our lips, you're in love_

Benjamin: _You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case!_

_I won't say it_

All Three: _Ben, don't be proud_

_It's okay you're in love_

Benjamin: _At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Benjamin felt better as he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside the castle, the helicopter from Chapter 1 flew by. Two ropes fell out of it as the two figures, which were wolves (yep, they're Negatians), slid down the ropes. They soon swung on them as they crashed through the window. Benjamin didn't hear it, but Lily sort of did as she suddenly woke up. She stayed silent as the two mysterious villains entered. Since it wasn't 100% dark, you could tell what each Negatian looked like.

"Is it the correct bandicoot, Zelda?" the male asked. The male was red.

"I don't know," the female, which apparently is named Zelda, answered, "Look for the Black Blade, Zomga." Zelda was blue.

"There it is!" the male, which apparently is named Zomga, exclaimed, "It's lying on the wall!"

"Perfect," Zelda clutched her hands together, "Let us kill the bandicoot and then take the Black Blade!" Lily gasped quietly when she heard what they were going to do. Zelda and Zomga walked up to Benjamin. Zomga got ready to bite, when…

Tap, tap!

"Huh?" Zomga stopped, "Don't bother me, Zelda! I want a snack!"

"But I'm by the sword!" Zelda shouted. For some weird reason, Benjamin didn't hear them and didn't wake up.

"Hm," Zomga said as he was tapped on the shoulder twice again. "What?!?" He turned around, and Lily punched him, sending him flying into Zelda.

"Get off me, you big oaf!" Zelda shouted as she pushed Zomga off of her. She ran towards Lily, but Lily did some karate moves on Zelda, then Zomga, and then both.

"Grab the sword so we can get out of here!" Zelda yelled as she grabbed the sword and ran towards the window with Zomga. Lily grabbed a pink disk and threw it at Zelda's hand, causing her to drop the Black Blade and be sent flying into Lily's hand.

"Get out!" Lily shouted as the two wolves grabbed onto the ropes and were taken away. Lily sighed as Benjamin woke up.

"Lily!" Benjamin said, "What was that noise?"

"Long story," Lily said as she explained the story.

The next morning, very early in the morning, Lily told King Julius and Queen Celina the whole story.

"So two Negatians were in your room?" the queen asked.

"Yes," Lily nodded.

"The Negatians must be stopped immediately!" King Julius exclaimed with a worried face. Suddenly, the doors flew open as Crash, Coco and Crunch came in.

"Ah, Crash," King Julius smiled, "Have you decided?"

"Yes," Crash answered, "I'm taking the job."

"Excellent!" Queen Celina exclaimed, "Well, I wish you good luck!" Crash nodded as he, Coco and Crunch ran out. Benjamin began to follow, but then Lily stopped him.

"Please, be careful and safe," Lily requested, "We don't want our kingdom to fall apart."

"I won't fail you," Benjamin answered.

"Thank you," Lily smiled as she kissed him on the cheek again. Benjamin smiled as he ran out the throne room on his greatest adventure!

Meanwhile, in the Nega World…

"IDIOTS!" Gaznor shouted. He was a black-ish-gray wolf with a red silk cape on, as well as red ripped pants. He was sitting in his throne in his Mystic Castle. Zomga and Zelda were bowing to him.

"It wasn't our fault!" Zomga exclaimed, "The girl stopped us! But we tried to kill the bandicoot!"

"What!" Gaznor yelled. As you can tell, Gaznor was not happy.

"You know, your orders: 'Kill the bandicoot and take the Black Blade as well,' remember?" Zelda explained.

"Imbeciles!" Gaznor yelled, "I said, 'KIDNAP the bandicoot and take the Black Blade as well!' If you had listened, you would have just taken the Black Blade and the bandicoot and left before the princess would have noticed! Now the bandicoot is on his way! But, wait. That means the princess is on her own, without her hero. So if she is stuck fighting me, the bandicoot can't help her! I have a plan!"

**What is Gaznor's plan? Can our heroes stop him? To Be Continued…**


	3. Evil, Death, Kidnapped, Oh My!

**F.T.A.: **So, here it is. Chapter 3. Oh, yeah, Super Saiyan Crash, in this chapter, Crash will encounter Tiny. I changed my mind. Anyways, enjoy.

Crash, Coco, Crunch and Benjamin ran through the fields of the Acornelius Realm, until they saw a huge desert ahead of them.

"Hm, according to these calculations, we are entering the Desert Dunes, the first land between this realm and the Nega World," Coco explained.

"So that means we're leaving the Acornelius Realm?" Crunch asked as Coco nodded.

"Hey, look! There's a figure up ahead!" Benjamin exclaimed, pointing ahead. Sure enough, there was someone up ahead. The bandicoots began running up to the figure, but he was further than it looked. Speaking of looked, Crash thought it looked sort of like Tiny Tiger. By the time they found the figure, they were far from the gateway to the Acornelius Realm. They looked ahead. Sure enough, the figure was Tiny.

"Hello, Tiny," Crash called out.

"Oh, hi, Crash," Tiny said as the bandicoots finally caught up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Benjamin asked.

"I'm looking for Dr. Cortex," Tiny explained, "He's somewhere in the Surrounding Lands, apparently."

"Cortex in the Surrounding Lands?" Coco asked, "Why would he be here?"

"Beats me," Tiny said, "Hey, Crash, what about that fight we promised we'd do after the encounter with Demon Crash and his death streak?"

"Oh, yeah," Crash remembered, "Let's do it here!"

"Okay, let's fight!" Tiny grunted as Crash ran up to Tiny and started attacking. Tiny began using his claws to try to scratch Crash, but Crash was too quick. After a bit, Crash jacked onto Tiny and got Tiny to start hurting himself. But Tiny didn't fall for that one as he pulled Crash off of his back and threw him to the ground. Crash fell down in pain.

"Wow," Tiny exclaimed, "I'm not hurting him that much."

"Weird," Benjamin thought, "It's not like Crash to be almost defeated in such a small blow." But the battle continued as Tiny got the upper hand, scratching Crash, punching him, and then he kicked him into the sand. Crash then got back up, but there was something different. Crash's eyes were not green, but red.

"What's going on?" Crunch asked as Crash ran up to Tiny and started punching Tiny a lot. He punched him in the face, in the shoulder, in the stomach and even the nuts! Tiny groaned in pain, but Crash wasn't done. He started spinning Tiny, giving him lots and lots of cuts. Crash still wasn't done; he started jumping on Tiny's head, burying him under the sand. Crash pulled him out and threw him to a palm tree, causing the palm tree to fly into the sky. Crash then ran to Tiny, charging up a super punch.

"Crash! Stop!" Coco yelled as she ran up to Crash and punched him with all her might, sending him flying into the sand. Crash came back out, and his red eyes were green again.

"What the heck happened there?" Crash asked, "Why did I almost kill Tiny?" He walked up to Tiny and apologized,

"Sorry, Tiny, but I don't know what got me to get so evil."

"That's okay," Tiny groaned, "Now I need to find a doctor. I'm headed back to the kingdom. It's not a long walk."

"Speaking of kingdom, we should help Tiny. It's not safe with all those injuries," Crunch protested. Benjamin, Crash, Coco and Crunch helped Tiny out as they headed back.

When they got back, they took Tiny to the Acornelius Realm's best doctor.

"He should be fine soon," The doctor explained.

"Thanks," Benjamin said as the bandicoots left the hospital. "Wow, what strength, Crash. How did THAT happen?"

"Um, guys, we shouldn't worry about that now," Coco explained, "Look!" She pointed to the castle. A bunch of the windows were broken, some of the bricks had fallen out, and the door had a huge wolf hole in it. The bandicoots stepped into the castle and entered the throne room and were filled with shock. The king was on the ground, looking almost dead! Benjamin ran up to the king and looked at him. The king looked back.

"Benjamin?" King Julius said, "Is…that…really you?"

"Yes, it's me," Benjamin answered.

"G-g-go-good," the king sighed in relief, "We need y-y-yo-your help. The p-p-pr-princess has been k-k-k-ki-ki-ki…"

"What? The princess has been what?" Benjamin asked.

"Kid-kid-kid-kidnapped," King Julius said, "By Gaznor. You must s-s-sa-save her for the k-k-ki-kingdom and for m-m-m-m-m-m…me." And those were King Julius' last words as he breathed his last and died.

"Dad? Dad!" Prince Elliot exclaimed, but then became sad, "Dad…" He then began to cry, tears dropping on his father's chest.

"Oh, this is terrible," Queen Celina sadly said, "My home has been ruined, my daughter has been captured, and my husband has been killed!"

"Gaznor killed him?" Coco asked. The queen nodded as she cleaned tears out of her eyes. Crunch began to cry as he got out a tissue, wiped his tears and blew, and then put it in his pocket, even though he ripped it while doing that. Benjamin looked down in sadness, but then he didn't feel sadness, but anger. Had he just found his true love, and then at the last second she's kidnapped? He couldn't allow this. He had to stop the Negatians…alone.

"Your highness," Benjamin replied, "I have a quest to do, and I shall do it, but I shall do it by myself."

"I'm not following," the queen replied.

"I'm going to save Lily and defeat Gaznor," Benjamin explained, "But I'm going alone."

"What?!? Are you crazy? After what Gaznor did to the king?" Crunch yelled in shock. Crash, Coco, Elliot and Celina were also shocked. Benjamin nodded as he headed off on his journey. Celina sighed, but then turned to Crash, Coco and Crunch.

"Well, since you're staying here, I have a job for you," the queen said.

As Benjamin walked out of the castle and down the pathway, Crash ran to him.

"But Benjamin," Benjamin said, "You can't go alone!"

"To the Nega World…alone," Benjamin explained.

"You can't go on your own!" Crash said, "Just let me come! I've been with you every time and helped you!"

"Fine," Ben sighed, "But don't go evil on me!"

"No problem," Crash said as the two headed back to the Desert Dunes.

**F.T.A.: **Yes, Crash is the only of the bandicoots that's going with Benjamin, but more bandicoots will join, and that's where you come in. In your reviews, I want you to name OBs (Own Bandicoots) you want to be in the story. Here are the things you'll need:

Name: (obvious)

Age: (just something I want)

Gender: (obvious)

Clothes: (unless you want your bandicoot naked)

Colour: (since Crash is orange, Crunch is brown)

Habitat: (I mention that in story)

Why Your Bandicoot is In the Surrounding Lands: (This is the biggest thing you have to mention.)

This is why the story is called Bandicoot Chronicles. Your bandicoot doesn't appear? It may appear in a future chapter, or in a future Bandicoot Chronicles story.


	4. Revenge of Cortex And UkaUka

**F.T.A.: **Okay, so here's Chapter 4. Since no one has submitted any requests yet, I'm not going to have Benjamin and Crash encounter anybody new. In fact, Crash and Benjamin won't even be in this chapter.

"Ha, ha, ha! That was too easy!" Gaznor laughed as he sat in his throne. Zomga and Zelda were also there, each holding a chain. The chains were attached to each of Lily's wrists.

"You won't get away with this, Gaznor," Lily said, "Crash Bandicoot will stop you."

"Oh, really, hm?" Gaznor asked, "Ooh, I'm so scared! Crash Bandicoot is going to kill me! Ha! You really think he can even REACH the Nega World? No! And I'll make sure of that."

"How, boss?" Zomga asked.

"Simple," Gaznor answered, "I have an old acquaintance of Crash that will go kill him. Come out now!" Suddenly, part of the floor opened up as another platform came from inside the hole. On the new platform was a hooded figure. The cloak was black and the face was not seen.

"Remove the cloak!" Gaznor ordered as the hooded figure pulled down the hood. He then threw off the cloak. But the figure had a mask on. The figure took off the mask and revealed his true face. It was Dr. Neo Cortex, Crash's arch-enemy! The mask was actually Uka-Uka, Cortex's master.

"Hello, princess," Cortex greeted, "I am Dr. Cortex, the world's greatest mad scientist! I have tried to rule the world many times, but that wretched Crash Bandicoot always foils my schemes! It all started that one day that my mutant soldiers were guarding the jungles of N. Sanity Island when they saw a little bandicoot and took him to my castle lair. From there, I and my old colleague, Dr. Nitrus Brio, put him into the Evolvo-Ray, N. Brio's creation that turned animals into mutant minions, turning him into Crash Bandicoot. After, we sent him into…"

"You don't have to tell the whole birth of Crash Bandicoot, Cortex!" Uka-Uka yelled, "Oh, yes. I am Uka-Uka, Dr. Cortex's great master. Many centuries ago, my feeble brother, Aku-Aku, sealed me underneath a dark temple for punishment of my evil deeds, but after Cortex's second defeat by Crash, his space station crashed into the temple, letting me free. After that, I've always helped Cortex with his evil schemes, but each one fails!"

"But this time, I'll make sure you don't!" Gaznor explained, "For this time, our plan is complete fool-proof! Here's my plan:

The reason I killed the king was to fill the bandicoots with fear so they wouldn't come to attack me, but I captured the princess to lure the bearer of the Black Blade to me. From there, my Deathwishers will defeat him and bring him to me, where I will kill him and the princess. Using the Black Blade, I will free the monstrous beasts from the center pf the planet and use their powers to conquer the Acornelius Realm…and then, the world! But you're probably wondering where you come in, Cortex. Well, you come in right here. If the bandicoots aren't filled with fear from the king's death, you have to make sure they don't enter the Nega World. Use all your might!"

"Ah, so that's the plan," Zomga said, finally understanding, "But when you wanted us to capture the bandicoot, why didn't you want us to kill him there if you were going to kill him anyways?"

"Idiot! Isn't it obvious? If they saw the bearer dead in the princess's bed, they'll know it's me and they'll head off to defeat me, but if you captured him and brought him to me, I would have just killed him in the Nega World so no one knows and then use the Black Blade to release the beasts!" Gaznor yelled at Zomga.

"Oh," Zomga said.

"So, you're saying I need to make sure the bandicoots don't find you?" Cortex asked.

"Yes, of course," Gaznor answered.

"Good. This should be quite easy, for over the last few years, I've created a new secret weapon, but it's not finished yet. But with its power, I will crush Crash and his friends so they won't stand in our way! But I'll need help to finish my project."

"No problem, Cortex," Uka-Uka explained, "I'm already a step ahead of you. I knew you weren't finished your creation, so I brought some old friends of yours to help you finish it. They're waiting in your laboratory."

"Ah, thank you, Uka-Uka," Cortex smiled evilly, "With the help of the assistants you have gotten for me, my monstrous creature will make bandicoots extinct! But who are my assistants, Uka-Uka?"

"You'll find out when you enter the lab," Uka-Uka answered, "They are very good in mad scientific creation, so your monster should be finished in a matter of hours. The bandicoots won't even be close to the Nega World by the time your creation is finished."

"But the part is that they don't know where the Nega World is!" Gaznor laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"


	5. From the Author

Just so you know, Bandicoot Chronicles: Dawning Darkness is not continuing on this profile, for I have made my own profile, named SuperSaiyanSonic75, so if you want to continue reading this story, please go to SuperSaiyanSonic75's account and read it from there.


End file.
